Razones para amarte
by Tenten-nyan
Summary: Summary: Hinata se marcha a una nueva misión con Kiba y Shino en el País de las Olas, logrando que Sasuke comience a desesperarse por no tenerla cerca y haga una lista con las cosas que adora de la ojiperla, las cosas que ama de Hinata Hyuga.


Primer fic, ojalá les guste. Sus comentarios y/o criticas son recibidas con tal de mejorar mi escritura.

Sin más los dejo con este one-shot Sasuhina. Espero que sea de su agrado ^^

**Summary: **Hinata se marcha a una nueva misión con Kiba y Shino en el País de las Olas, logrando que Sasuke comience a desesperarse por no tenerla cerca y haga una lista con las cosas que adora de la ojiperla, las cosas que ama de Hinata Hyuga.

**Razones para amarte**

.

.

Se encontraba frustrado no la veía hace ya tres semanas y todo por culpa de una estúpida misión. Nunca habían estado tanto tiempo separados, ni siquiera cuando él debía hacer una de las complicadas misiones como ANBU las cuales trataba de completar lo más rápido posible, así regresar rápidamente al districto Uchiha y poder besarla y hacerla suya una y otra vez.

Sin mencionar que estaba muy -demasiado- preocupado, Hinata tenía un mes de embarazo, pero lo dirían públicamente después de su boda que sería dentro de dos meses. Le preocupaba el hecho de que la ojiperla perdiera al bebé golpeándose con algo durante su misión.

**¡Kuso! **Se dirigió al baño para mojarse la cara con agua fría, muy fría. Debía hacerle caso al dobe de Naruto y dejar de ser tan pesimista…

Soltó un suspiro cansado, desde que Hinata se había marchado no había podido dormir bien, se observó en el espejo, lucía horrible, estaba más pálido de lo usual y tenía unas grandes ojeras.

Se dirigió nuevamente al living donde encontró un pergamino en blanco y al lado de este una pluma.

¿Qué puedo perder? Susurro, para luego acercarse y comenzar a escribir con una caligrafía perfecta.

.

.

.

.

Treinta minutos después el Uchiha observaba la "lista".

Suspiro nuevamente y comenzó a leerla.

_**Cosas que amo de Hinata Hyuga:**_

_1- Amo su hermosa sonrisa._

_2- Amo su nobleza._

_3- Amo su amabilidad, trátese de la persona que se trate._

_4- Amo sus hermosos sonrojos._

_5- Amo su tierno tartamudeo y su linda timidez._

_6- Amo su hermoso cabello, largo y azulado, simplemente perfecto._

_7- Amo los hoyuelos que se forman en su bello rostro cuando sonríe._

_8- Amo su personalidad._

_9- Amo que se esmere tanto en cada una de las cosas de las cosas que hace._

_10- Amo su delicioso aroma floral_

_11- Amo sus suaves y delicioso labios._

_12- Amo sus largas pestañas._

_13- Amo sus preciosos ojos perla_

_14- Amo como su pequeña mano se ajusta perfectamente a la mía, cuando entrelazamos nuestros dedos, como si estuviera hecha solo para mí._

_15 - Amo su delicadeza. _

_16- Amo la suavidad de su cuerpo._

_17- Amo como cocina._

_18- Amo que use ropa holgada, eso evita que los bakas pervertidos no se den cuenta de su excelente figura._

_19- Amo cada curva de su cuerpo_

_20- Amo que sea buena en cualquier cosa que haga._

_21- Amo que me diga que me ama, me hace sentir como un adolescente enamorado, pero de alguna manera es verdad. No soy un adolescente, pero estoy enamorado de ella. No, la amo, la amo con todo el corazón._

_22- Amo su fortaleza._

_23- Amo cuando muerde su labio inferior, si esta indecisa o demasiado nerviosa._

_24- Amo su cara angelical._

_25- Pero sobretodo, amo a Hinata Hyuga. Y si, es cierto que podría seguir escribiendo más de dos mil motivos sobre porque la amo, pero esta pluma no tiene la tinta suficiente. Amo sus facciones, su cuerpo, su manera de ser, su hermoso cabello, todo. Algo de lo que estoy completamente seguro es que la amo, amo la pequeña vida en su interior y no los cambiaría por nada, no cambiaria a mi familia. Porque ellos, Hinata y mi hijo, son lo mejor que me han pasado en la vida._

* * *

Sasuke casi se infarta cuando vio a la ojiperla en el umbral de la puerta, sollozando con una hermosa sonrisa.

El Equipo Kurenai se dirigía a Konoha luego de completar exitosamente su misión, la cual consistía en ser los guardaespaldas de un señor feudal, el cual se dirigía a hacer un tratado de paz con el feudal del País de las Olas. Si, tres semanas cuidando a un "mimado" y "caprichoso" – nombrado por Kiba- había sido mortalmente agotador.

Hyuga se encontraba emocionada en menos de veinticinco minutos estaría en el districto Uchiha con Sasuke, no podía esperar a llegar y besar sus adictivos labios. Lo había extrañado demasiado.

En todo el transcurso para llegar a Konoha no habían dicho ni una sola palabra se encontraban muy exhaustos para hablar.

.

.

Al visualizar la entrada de Konoha, Hinata balbuceo algo sobre que "se iría a dormir, pues estaba muy cansada para ir a entregarle el informe a la Godaime" y desapareció rápidamente.

Aunque para Kiba y Shino eso significaba "Extraño tanto a Sasuke iré a besarlo ahora mismo"

-Realmente lo ama- dijo Kiba mientras sonreía ampliamente, estaba muy feliz por su mejor amiga.

-Así es- contestó el Aburame – Igual que el – dijo mientras sonreía ligeramente.

* * *

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, hasta que diviso la puerta de su hogar.

Entro suavemente y lo diviso en el living con un pergamino entre sus manos, luego lo oyó susurrar algo y comenzó a leer.

"_**Cosas que amo de Hinata Hyuga"**_

**.**

.

Sasuke estaba en shock, reaccionó cuando la ojiperla se abalanzó en sus brazos rodeando su cintura con sus largas piernas.

Luego reparó en algo que mojaba su cuello, estaba llorando. Ella estaba llorando.

El Uchiha solo sonrió para luego cortar la poca distancia que los separaba, uniendo sus labios en un tierno beso.

¿De verdad piensas esas cosas sobre mí, y el bebé Sasuke? – preguntó mientras enterraba su rostro en el cuello del Uchiha.

Si, los amo y son lo más importante para mí. –dijo suavemente.

También te amo, Sasuke. – dijo mientras lo volvía a besar.

_**Si, definitivamente amaba a Hinata Hyuga, amaba a su pequeño hijo o hija. Amaba a su familia.**_


End file.
